Mr Suave: Kuwabara
by C.K. degu
Summary: A little songfic(?) of the once popular tagalog song Mr. Suave. Yukina's sad today. What will Kuwabara do? Make her happy of course! Translations inside.


Disclaimer: Niether the song nor the characters belong to me. They are in the ownership of Parokya ni Edgar and Yoshihiro Togashi.   
  
I stumbled upoun Mr. Suave a long time ago and my classmate sang it in front of the entire class and looked like a total idiot! It was really cute! I thought to myslef, 'hey, that reminds me of Kuwabara!' So I got along and wrote this little fic. Soory of the translation sucks, but i'm doing the best I can. I'm posting the tagalog lyrics so those who know can go along.  
  
Mr. Suave by Parokya Ni Edgar  
  
Tagalog:  
  
Nasa ulap ba ang iyong mga mata?  
  
Mukhang malayo ang iyong pagtingala  
  
Pakay ko lamang na ika'y pangitiin  
  
Ito'y aking lambing  
  
English:  
  
Are your eyes up in the clouds?  
  
It looks like your looking far away,  
  
The only thing I want to do is make you smile,  
  
This is my love,  
  
Kuwabara's POV:  
  
I looked at Yukina with a smile plastered on my handsome face. She looked sad, upset. I wonder what is wrong with her? I hate seeing her sad like this. I Kazuma Kuwabara swear on this day that somehow I will make her smile. That is a promise!  
  
Tagalog:  
  
Subok na ang aking pag-ibig  
  
Ikaw lamang sa buong daigdig  
  
Tumitibok na puso ko'y dinggin  
  
Sumama ka na sa'kin  
  
English:  
  
My love is being tested,  
  
Only you for the entire world!  
  
Listen to my beating heart,  
  
Come and join me  
  
"Yukina, my love," I said, and her melting gaze turned to me.   
  
"Hai, Kazuma-san?" She sweetly asked. My face felt hot.  
  
"Is thare anything worng?" She asked me, touching my face, "your burning up!"  
  
"I am fine Yukina," I replied, "I am only being touched by the power of love."  
  
"Oh," she replied, confused, "Kazuma-san, can we take a short walk?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Tagalog:  
  
Ako si Mr. Suave  
  
Oh grabe  
  
Habulin ng babae  
  
Araw man o gabi  
  
Oo ako si Mr. Suave  
  
Oh grabe  
  
Hayup kung dumiskarte  
  
Wala silang masabi  
  
English:  
  
My name is Mr. Suave,  
  
Oh, this is too much,  
  
Being chased by all the women,  
  
May it be day or night.  
  
O-o, My name is Mr. Suave,  
  
Like an animal when I  
  
They can't say anything!  
  
As Yukina, my sweet and eternal love walked down the streets, I remembered my conquests of love. There was Botan, once, my classmates, and my sister when I didn't know she and I were related. Ahh, girls indeed love me. But no, I must stay by my Yukina! As we were walking, she looked upset again. I walked to her and somehow found myself singing in a strange language.  
  
"Kaya't H'wag ka nang malungkot  
  
Problem'y ibaon sa limot  
  
Pagkat nandito lang ako umiibig sa 'yo  
  
Hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy!!!"  
  
:As Kuwabara sings Hoy hoy hoy four more times, Let me just translate that fro you.  
  
So don't be sad anymore,  
  
Bury your problems in forgetfulness,  
  
Because I am here, loving you!  
  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!!!:  
  
She looked a bit confused, but she seemed to understand what I was singing on some level. I continued singing, knowing I had her attention.  
  
"At kung kailangan na ika'y paligayahin  
  
H'wag mag-alinlangan na ika'y lumapit sa akin  
  
Hatid sa atin ng swabe kong bigote  
  
Ang smooth na smooth na kiliti!!!"  
  
:And if you need to be happy,  
  
Don't hesitate and come to me,  
  
My very suave mustache will being us,  
  
very very smooth tickes!:  
  
Yukina began to laugh, Kuwabara indeed looked like a fool. He stopped, happy he had acomplished his goal.  
  
"Oh, Kazuma-kun, please don't stop singing! I love it!"  
  
"You understand this?"  
  
"Why, yes! I study Tagalog in my spare time. Where did you learn that song?"  
  
"Kurama, I think."  
  
"Oh! He is the one teaching me!" She said, laughing again, Kuwabara's day was becoming brighter and brighter.  
  
"Pagkat ako si Mr. Suave  
  
Oh grabe  
  
Habulin ng babae  
  
Araw man o gabi  
  
Oo Ako si Mr. Suave  
  
Oh grabe  
  
Hayup kung dumiskarte  
  
Grabe na sa swabe....."  
  
As he was singing, they did not know there was someone behind them, a few feet away. It was Hiei and Kurama. Kurama was laughing a bit, as he saw what Kuwabara was doing. Hiei in turn was getting more furious. As Kuwabara sang the last 'hoy, hoy hoys' He began to mutter curse words as Kurama laughed even more.  
  
Owari.  
  
  
  
Did you like it? Please Review. ^.^ 


End file.
